September
by Vivienne Iforgot Myname
Summary: A collection of small IchiRuki oneshots. Moving in together is always interesting, especially with little surprises on the way. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: my very first attempt at writing. It's more like practising. This story will be a collection of oneshots, however, the chapters are slightly connected. **

**Special thanks to The Clawed Butterfly for being my Beta. Believe me, she helped (helps) lot. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

_"Thoughts"_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>To outsiders, they may seem odd.<p>

Imcomprehensible.

Weird.

Just standing there, looking at each other without saying a word.

Some strangers may have enough sensitiveness to catch their deep and special bond, so they could admire something that was truly beautiful. And rare.

Once, while they were waiting for the traffic light to turn green, a curious little boy watched them with a small playful smile.

"Mom, when we get home, can we play too?"

Oh, if he only knew, that their staring contest said more than a thousand words. It wasn't just mere play.

Of course, Ichigo and Rukia talked. They had serious conversations, light chats, humorous talks, awkward bickerings, and playful teasings.

However, the teasing never lasted long; action was more of their thing.

Let's mention some of the occasions that shows those famous looks and conversations.

xxx

Rukia was sitting on top of the washing machine while Ichigo was perched on the edge of the bathtub. Both of them eyed the floor tiles, like they were the most interesting shade of velvet red that they had ever seen.

How in the earth could 5 minutes be this long?

Rukia started to swing her legs back and forth, but stopped her movements when she realised that it just makes her more nervous.

She didn't need that.

Both of them turned their gaze towards the sink, and their eyes met.

So many questions, feelings exchanged between them.

_"I'm scared."_

_"I told you. I'm not leaving you, no matter what."_

_"I don't want to burden you."_

_"Nonsense. We are stronger than that." _

_"Even if I'm not sure what tomorrow may bring, I know that I want to face it with you."_

_"We are a team."_

_"No. The two of us compose a whole person."_

_"Che. Or we just composed another one."_

Oh, yes. Glancing at her phone, Rukia realised that the 5 minutes had passed.

"Time's up."

Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Then look at it."

"You are closer."

"You _peed _on that stick."

"You are ridiculous."

Hopping down from the washing machine, she slowly but firmly made her way towards that stick. Biting into her lower lip, she lifted it up, and said nothing.

When she didn't start to hop up and down, nor open up a bottle of champagne from out of nowhere, Ichigo knew the answer.

Yep, no confettis.

Without saying a word, he stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"We are attending university."

"Just shut up Rukia. You know that we are okay as long as we have each other."

_Plus one._

No more words were said as she slowly turned around and hugged him back with a respectable force.

Ichigo didn't miss the few tears that streaked down her delicate cheeks. He just squeezed her closer to his chest.

When she pulled away, he had the chance to dive into her violet orbs.

He understood everything.

Scared, confused, puzzled, clueless, torn, insecure.

But not sad.

She stared into his amber orbs.

Warm, loving, supporting, confident, caring, protective.

Not sad.

He remained silent as she went to their bedroom, and closed the door.

He understood.

Ichigo sighed, then noticed his lifeless companion. Left on the edge of the sink.

"While you may be cheap, you bring pretty priceless news."

Then he frowned.

"But I'm still not touching you. Gross."

The orange haired man shook his head as he turned the lights off and left the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: thanks for reading! Reviews and critisms are welcomed. Let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for your time! **

**Vivienne**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: second chapter. Thanks again for the feedbacks! I really appreciate them. **

**Special thanks to The Clawed Butterfly. **

**Should I write a disclaimer again? Well, Bleach is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Mornings

xxx

Everyone has their daily routines.

Love is a special thing; people are willing to change some of their old habits just to impress their partner.

A chain-smoker chews gum and sticks different products on his/her arms, with the promise of banishing nicotine from their life. Just for their partner - to reassure them.

Some people change their lifestyle to amaze their lover. Goodbye, chubby legs and attention-demanding stomach. Hello to mortifying days of diet and exercise for a "slim, healthier you."

The list could go on forever.

Ichigo and Rukia are another case, But their relationship has always been different, hasn't it?

They barely changed anything. Though they won't hesitate to turn a total 180 degree for the other, when it's needed.

xxx

Morning sickness.

Ichigo followed Rukia when she bolted out of their bed exactly at 5:45 am.

When he tried to approach her while she emptied her stomach's contents, she sent him away.

"Don't try to... don't come any closer."

Of course. Pregnant or not, she is always stubborn. She doesn't need him to hold her hair. She is more proud. She may have weak moments, but she hates to appear like she needs saving.

So, the orange head held up his hands defensively, then backed out of their bathroom.

xxx

After Rukia got herself together, and rinsed her mouth throughly, she walked into the kitchen.

Ichigo was already sitting at the table, his chin resting on his left palm, while his right hand slowly mixed the pitch black coffee before him.

Rukia tied her robe's sash properly, then filled up their water heater and turned it on. A cup of chamomile tea sounded more than perfect right now.

When she finished preparing her cup, she sat down facing Ichigo.

He looked half asleep.

She looked like someone who is perfectly collected and calm enough to bear with whatever the day would bring.

He reached out for the sugar jar, and started to shovel the sweet little crystals into his coffee.

Rukia arched a thin eyebrow.

If he is just adding sugar to his coffee right now... then what had he been stirring before? Just the plain beverage?

_"One... two... three... four... fi.."_

Ichigo felt something sharp sting his forehead. Stopping his movements, he glanced up into his lover's violet eyes.

Hm, slightly annoyed, warning, a bit mad...

"Do you want to get diabetes that bad?"

He was right. Even her tone had a warning aftertaste.

"Maybe."

"Tch."

Rukia sipped on her tea gracefully.

Ichigo gulped down his sugar syrup... um, coffee.

"What day is it?" he asked while rubbing his face with both hands.

"Saturday."

Something inside him broke.

"Saturday." he repeated.

She nodded.

"You woke me up. On Saturday. Dawn. On whatever ungodly hour."

"I didn't wake you up. You did it yourself."

"Because you were jumping up like damn Napoleon was shouting "Fire!" beside you!" he cried out angrily.

"Oh, excuse me for not vomiting in the bed! If that's your problem, I can solve it next time!" Rukia retorted, huffing.

"That's not what I was asking for!"

"You are ridiculous! I swear I do not dare to think about the future."

Acting mode on.

"Ichigo, wake up! My water just broke! Oh, wait, sorry, I will clean out the mattress before we go. And you know what, my dear love? Just lay back and enjoy your well-deserved sleep. I will just sit down in the living room and wait till the morning! Who knows, maybe you will be able to hold your child when you wake up. Sleep tight, my darling!"

When she ended her little play, a frown appeared on her face. She eyed him challengingly.

"Damn, woman. Where is an Oscar when you need one?"

When her eyebrows moved even closer, he knew what was coming.

He knew he had to prevent it.

"Sorry. But you know that I would not let anything happen to you."

Her glare started to dwindle away.

"I know." she murmured as she stared down at her empty cup.

Amber eyes softened at the scene before him.

"I'm sorry. I will try to get up more carefully next time."

Suddenly a warm, large hand landed on her cold, fragile fingers. He squeezed them.

She lifted up her surprised eyes. They met with loving amber ones.

"Don't apologize. I was too harsh. That's the least I can do. I mean, to get up with you."

"You don't have to. You are not meant to be for that role."

"I know. But you have so much ahead of you."

"I know."

She unconsciously put a hand on her stomach. She wasn't even showing yet, but look at all the trouble that it's causing already.

Sighing, she got up from her seat, breaking their hold.

"I will take a shower. Lay back, my dear love." she shot back smirking, before she disappeared from his eyes.

"Teasing little midget..." Ichigo whispered with a light smile playing on his lips.

It seemed fair. He is willing to change his morning routines for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, I'm taking requests. Feel free to send me ideas, themes. I will try my best. Just consider, that I will make it fit my slight storyline. Oh, and sorry, nothing maturesexual themes yet :D**

**Let me know what you think: review. **

**Thank you for your time!**

**Vivienne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: prompt: food. **

**Well, I won't lie: not my best. And I'm disappointed with the ending :( but I won't excuse myself; things that start with excuses are bad. **

**Thanks, The Clawed Butterfly!**

**And no, Bleach is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Food

xxx

Cooking and baking – you can find them everywhere. Gastronomy plays a huge part in our lives. Even a decent part of the entertainment industry deals with it.

Traditional families still believe that women must perform well in this aspect.

And, hey... it's good to eat.

xxx

Ichigo knew that, with Rukia around, he won't suffer from starvation: no defrosted foods, take outs, ordered meals. Okay, there were ordered meals on lazy days.

But usually, no. Having the name "Kuchiki" meant that she is well-educated in different fields of life, including preparing ingredients and cooking them. And she is really talented in the kitchen.

He couldn't help but admire her light movements, as she chopped up vegetables and swept them into the wok. They landed with a noisy sizzling sound, but she knew what she is doing. While shaking the wok with her left hand to mix the different ingredients, she checked the rice with her right one.

Ichigo slowly walked up to the scene. He wanted to analyse the situation as closely as possible.

He knew how to make a few meals. He knew how to cook rice, even if he sometimes added too much water and made it too sticky. Or the complete opposite: it would remain hard due to the lack of water. Whatever: it was okay with him. And Rukia never scolded him: in fact, she was happy that he at least tried.

He can make different pastas, because they were so easy to make: grab some pasta, get some sauce, boil the pasta, heat up the sauce, mix them together - ta-da!

Gordon Ramsay would cry in joy, admiration and pride.

Most of the time, he is the one in charge of breakfast. Toast? He can butter them. Eggs? He can boil... or fry them. And to his luck, he can easily variate sandwiches into hundreds of different versions. Rukia really appreciates that he is willing to do it.

Back to their scene...

The different, harmonising aromas filled his nostrils, and he could feel his mouth watering. Damn, he was hungry.

Rukia glanced at his form from the corner of her eye, then resumed her chopping activities. Pieces after pieces of cucumbers rolled on the chopping board. She won't add them to the wok, they were just the side dish to their dinner. Since she started to have cravings, her love for the green vegetables increased.

She didn't notice Ichigo moving from her side to her back, so when his voice hit her ear and his warm breath tickled her neck, she almost cut her finger.

"Stop for a second."

She remained unmoving as he tied down her apron from her waist. Then re-tied it, in a more loose way.

"Don't squeeze your stomach."

She turned around-knife still in hand. "I wasn't squeezing it."

Their close proximity became even closer when Ichigo put one of his hand on her waist, the other one went to her small baby-bump. Their eyes locked together.

"Stop worrying. I can take care of myself." Rukia stated firmly.

"That's my child, too. I'm just supervising." he replied with a slight frown. Rukia crossed her arms over her chest."I wouldn't hurt it, you know that."

Ichigo eyed the sharp knife for a second, but quickly snapped his glance back.

"Yes. But let me be cautious, just in case. To make sure both of you are fine."

Rukia chuckled while she shook her head . "Okay, okay. The dinner will burn if you don't quit molesting me, you know."

With a small smile, Ichigo let go of her.

She missed his warmth.

xxx

The start of their dinner was quiet.

Rukia ate slowly, her chopsticks went to the plate of cucumbers more often. Ichigo ate tenaciously. He was hungry. After classes, he went to work: he had a job as a waiter in a nearby restaurant. It's really not his cup of tea, he'd rather spend his time with Rukia but he knew raising a child was never cheap. He knew that they would receive help from their families, but still. He is the father. It's his duty to take responsibility.

"Isn't it too salty?" the soon-to-be-mother asked.

"No" he shook his head as he swallowed, "it's delicious."

Surprised violet orbs looked questioningly at the amber pair. "What's with the compliment?" she asked with a small smile.

Ichigo glared at her. "What? You are making me seen like I always criticize you."

Rukia arched her left eyebrow, and picked up a piece of meat with her chopsticks. "Well, I'm not used to compliments from you. Smart-ass comments are more common."

Swallowing again, he drank some water. "You know that I'm not the type for lovey-dovey words and overpraising. I would prefer to make you feel it."

She sighed, reaching for more vegetables. "Yes, I know." Her voice sounded slightly sad and disappointed.

Ah, hormones. Perfect.

xxx

After Rukia finished her plate, Ichigo took it from her and without a word, he did the washing up. She was surprised, again. He despised it. But hey, that means she could take a shower right now.

xxx

She sat in the living room, her raven locks slightly damp from her previous shower. Her bathrobe strongly held her lotion's sweet, pleasant scent.

The shows on the television seemed boring.

Oh. News... that'll do it.

_"A middle aged man killed his wife... Accident in Tokyo... stray dogs attacked a group of playing children... drug dealer band got arrested ..._"

"What a beautiful day." Rukia scowled to herself, as she watched the news with mild discomfort.

"It's a beautiful day." She turned around to find a bowl of ice cream close to her face. Oh, and Ichigo, fresh out of the shower.

"Where did you get it?" she asked curiously, as she accepted the treat. Mmm.. cherries and chocolate.

Ichigo sat down next to her, and pulled her small body close, so her shoulder rested on his chest. "Our confectioner got wind of your pregnancy, he wanted to send something to you. I told him that you are fine and not starving, but he insisted that he prepare something special for you. So, he made some ice cream... and you are shovelling it down right now."

She was silently stuffing her face with the frozen delicacy. Ichigo smirked.

"So" she started, "you get to eat things like this every day at your workplace? Lucky you. And tell him I said thanks."

"I will, and no, I don't.. Okay, I could, but I'm more engaged in serving food to people, you know, work for the money that I receive..."

She stopped eating.

His smell was so nice, not too harsh and manly, but still very definite. His presence made her feel so calm, safe and loved so she snuggled closer.

"I feel remorseful", she started, ", you shouldn't work because of me. You are not obliged to do it. You have other responsibilities, like studying. You should focus on yourself."

He ran a hand trhough his damp orange mane. "Stop it with this nonsense speech of yours." When he received a violet coloured glare, he set down her cup of faintly melting dessert on their coffee table.

For a few moments, his amber orbs searched hers for answers: what does she want him to do?

But he is Ichigo Kurosaki, who preferred action. And as promised: he'd rather make her feel everything. So, he bent down to capture her lips in his in a light kiss.

And she understood, no, felt everything he was trying to say.

She could taste the minty after-taste of his toothpaste in the same way he could enjoy her very sweet flavour. They continued their kissing, in the semi-darkness, without caring about anything in the world.

xxx

After finishing her ice cream, she fell asleep in his arms. Looking down at her peaceful expression, he bundled off every thought about digging up the fridge for some snack . He wouldn't dare to wake her up.

So, instead he stuck to flipping channels.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: still taking requests. But they might take a while.<strong>

**And thanks for the ones who gave me advices!**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review. **

**Vivienne**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: random idea, half of the chapter was born while I was at work (I know, I know.. what a cool workplace! I even had time to write. )**

**I had a prompt: kiss, and well, this chapter contains some of that, so... here you go. I guess that'll do.**

**The Clawed Butterfly: thanks for being my Beta.**

**Bleach is not mine. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Rukia effing Kuchiki (and her ways of changing Ichigo)

xxx

Ichigo never thought he would fall in love. He saw everyone around him blossoming into hormonal teenagers. You know, that awkward little stage between being a young teen, who knows nothing or very little about the opposite sex and being a the older version: who is not an adult yet, but thinks they can handle everything.

He seriously wanted to vomit from the "newly-wed" couples who were everywhere. Holding hands while walking to school, kissing at the corridors, shamelessly flirting with the other at lunchtime, and advertising their "love" to the whole world: by declaring that their love would never end, having petnames, weird babbling... eww. Ichigo couldn't help but scowl at them.

What did they know about life?

He was sitting on the roof with his friends, having lunch, when he first heard that voice. It was like... hell, annoying, high-pitched, he wanted to throw the nearest thing to make it shut up.

"Thank you, Inoue!" she chirped, and Ichigo stopped chewing. He slowly turned his head towards the scene. Inoue was sitting near with a group of girls. Okay, that's ordinary. He knew all of them: after all, they were classmates. The bubbly girl was smiling warmly while she offered some of her.. em, food to a girl. And that girl was unknown to Kurosaki.

Frowning, he started to wrack his brain while resuming his chewing. He'd seen her somewhere before... hm, wasn't she the new student from God knows where? Oh, yes, now he remembered. Miss Ochi introduced her to the whole class this morning. But he didn't remember that she was that.. annoying.

She looked like she was 12, not 15 like the rest of their group. She was so fake...

Almost growling, and still staring at the new classmate, he bit into his sandwich. What a bitch. Swallowing, he turned to his frenemy.

"Ishida?"

The black haired boy carefully wiped his mouth with a napkin before answering."What, Kurosaki?"

This time the orange head didn't bother to swallow before asking. "Who is this new chick?"

Uryuu seemed surprised by this question. Don't tell him Ichigo wanted to ask her out, that would be so new from hi- "She really bothers me."

Ha, he knew it. "Rukia Kuchiki. She seems nice to me." he answered with a light shrug.

Ichigo gave him an "are-you-kidding-me" look. "She? Nice? She is so fake that I wonder if there is a "made in China" sign somewhere on her body."

"Find it out yourself." came the shocking reply, and he almost spit out his food. Amber eyes widened, and he was thankful that his other friends didn't pay attention to their little conversations. Chad was another case. "You must be joking, right? Me and her? Never in a million years. Forget that I ever asked. I don't care about her anyway."

He crossed his arms over his chest, ignoring his lunch for the rest of the day. Instead he reached for his bottle of water and drank.

Chad decided to join the chat. "Ishida, I bet 2000 yen that they will be a couple."

Ichigo spit out his drink, getting everyone's attention for his theatrical act. And that's when their eyes met. The new girl – Rukia – watched him with a sceptical expression.

That was the day they met.

xxx

Let's skip to their first night together. No, not that. The other first night when they reached the maximum limit of their friendship, and realized that they were definitely more.

"If my brother finds out that you are here..." 16 year old Rukia sighed, with her head rolling from side to side on her pillows. Ichigo seemed irritated: he came here to study for their next Math test, and if he were honest: he came here to coach his friend. He liked this subject, in his eyes, it was really easy, but the Kuchiki...well, she should be thankful that she didn't fail yet.

"But he doesn't know, and neither does your sister. And don't make this situation seem like I'm up to something fishy, midget."

She rolled closer to him in her bed, landing on her stomach, her head near Ichigo's knees where he sat. "I don't want to study this nonsense any more. I think what I know now is enough." she pouted.

"Ehem, thanks to me, right? But let's read these two chapters of algebra, at least. You will fail if the teacher decides to puts something similar in the test, you know." he tried to reason with her.

She sighed, defeated. "Okay. But let me take a break. I sneezed a while ago, and algebra came out."

That rewarded her with a slight laugh. Sitting up, she stretched her arms and yawned.

Ichigo watched her with a small smile. Her messy bun with those loose strands of hair framing her face, where her oversized glasses sat, almost falling down from her small button nose, and her eyes...they held so much life, mischief, warmness, and she was so sassy, and his best friend, and he loved her, and he had the urge just to pull her close and kiss the living daylights ou-

Whoa, whoa. What the heck. He slapped his forehead to stop those ideas right there. Rukia watched his inner battle with a frown. He looked like someone who was going to faint any time. Worried, she put a hand to his shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you want a glass of water or something?" He looked at her and remembered her sentence from yesterday.

_"We are friends, right?"_

How could he ruin something so precious like their bond with silly little love confessions? No. He should keep this feeling to himself, and bury it somewhere deep inside his heart. There's no way she would return it.

But before his thoughts could beat him up some more, something shocking happened. Soft lips landed on his warm ones, and glancing down, he saw her eyes closed, her glasses slightly touching the tip of his nose now.

That was the most awkward 10 seconds of their life. Neither of them moved- maybe neither of them had any idea how to kiss, or both of them froze upon contact.

When Rukia pulled away, she was blushing madly. She avoided eye contact.

"Just forget I ever did this, okay, Strawberry?" she muttered while she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

Ichigo just sat there, blinking. Did they just...?

Rukia tried to get up from the bed, but strong arms pulled her back and forced her to sit down. She didn't like it a bit."Wait – you kissed me?" Kurosaki asked with a light blush and a frown. He was confused.

Rukia gave a nervous scoff. "That's the most idiotic question in the universe, I swear. What do you think?"

"Well, we have to talk about this." Maybe that was his time to confess. "See Rukia, I don't- "

"Feel anything more than friendship towards me and really hope that I can move on. Right, Ichigo, I'm cool with that and as I said, forget- hmf..." now she was the receiver of the kiss.

Their second one was less awkward, but still really clumsy. Ichigo closed his eyes as tightly as possible, and Rukia tried to hold her breath, but had to pull away when the need for air became too much.

Both of them eyed the other like they just did something against the law.

Rukia was the first to speak up. "Is this... supposed to be that awful? I really have no idea what the big fuss about kissing is when it's that... crappy."

Ichigo shrugged. "I don't know either. But maybe the next one will be better. "

"Really? That's all that you've got, Kurosaki?" she crossed her arms, challenging him. He seriously wanted to give into the temptation and kiss her again, but he knew better: they really have to talk about everything between them. It was changing, and they both felt it. But when he actually opened his mouth, no words came out.

Rukia felt the sudden shift in the air. She sat down properly, and stared at her knees. Her hands nervously searched for something to hold onto. "Maybe that was a mistake." she started.

Ichigo scowled at her. "Shut your mouth. Nothing is ever a mistake between us." he reached out for her hand and squeezed it.

Rukia remained unmoving, her quiet voice sliced through the silence. "I don't want to lose what we already have."

He watched the top of her head, and felt the pleasant scent of her shampoo calming down his nerves. He wanted to hug her. "Me neither. But I feel that we have to give it a shot: to have something even... more, better, deeper than what we already have. I know that we will be fine. I want to know you better, and I'm sure we can handle everything. Loving you... in a different way."

She whipped up her head with a slight smirk playing on her lips. "Wait here. Did you say you love me?" When he didn't say a word, just looked into her eyes with determination and seriousness, she understood that it's not time for bickering. "I completely understand that if we won't step out of this friend zone, then we will never know of the love what we could have, Ichigo. But, what if we won't last? What if-? "

He became annoyed and released her hand. "What if, what if... what if I die tomorrow, what if we will be perfectly fine, what if... Rukia, don't be that stubborn and paranoid. How should I know?"

"Okay." she nodded. He couldn't help but stare at her. Was that a yes? Wait. Are they...'going out?' Girlfriend and boyfriend? Uhh.. those words were really far from their bond.

But when she smiled at him, and he smirked back...

"You never fall in love, huh, Kurosaki?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

xxx

"Byakuya will kill you if he notices you sneaking into my room!" Rukia whispered to him while she helped him climb into her bedroom- trhough the balcony. Ichigo hopped in, holding something in one of his hands.

Rukia blinked. A muffin, maybe? Is he out of his mind?

"I don't really care about his so called rules. Especially because today is your birthday." he said while he stepped in the room.

"Wait. How did you climb up here with this in your hands?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "I have my ways, Shorty."

After Rukia closed the door with her keys - she will say that she is getting dressed or something - she turned around to face her lover, who held out the muffin. There was candle on top of it, the number 18 signalling the fact that she was an adult now. Her smile was truly happy, shining like the gentle flame on the top of the number.

"You know that when I asked you to get a cake for me, I was just joking, right? Anyway, I wanted you to make it..." she played it off like she was untouched by his gesture, looking down at the floor with a slight shrug.

He grinned at her tactics. "Who told you that I wasn't the one who baked it?"

She seemed confused, eyeing the said dessert with narrowed orbs. "Ugh, then I better avoid ever tasting it, it might be poisoned, or something..."

When the first drop of melted wax started it's short journey down the candle, he captured it with one of his fingers. "Make a wish and blow the flame, or else you have to eat it with wax frosting...or whatever. "

She stepped closer to his hands, and let him know with a single look: she really appreciated this present from him. Then biting into her lower lip, she composed her wish in her head. Deciding that it was right, she blew off the fire.

"Happy birthday, Rukia." Ichigo smiled down at her and pecked her forehead. She held his hand and lead him to her bed.

"Thank you. So, where did you buy this?" she asked as she divided the muffin and held out one half to him. First, he didn't want to accept it, but in the end he took it. "Okay, maybe it's not entirely my creation... I just assisted Yuzu." When he received a questioning look from Rukia, he rolled his eyes. "Yes, I was just pulling her back, but hey... you will get a real one from her on Saturday. But I'm not supposed to tell you this."

Chewing slowly, her expression became guilty. "No, she shouldn't bother with it. Just tell her that I'm not worth it or som-"

"Ch, don't be ridiculous. First, she would be heartbroken. She'd think that I'm turning down her offer because her cakes are not that good. Second, it's her present to you. Third, I don't ever wanna hear that "I am not worth it" speech..." he glared at her, swallowing the last bite.

Brushing off the topic, she pulled him close and dove in for a "thank-you" kiss. Tasting the slight sweetness, their lips collided with more and more force as Rukia laid down on her bed and he climbed on top of her. With every passing minute their make-out session became more and more heated, hands travelling to places where clothes did their duty in hiding different body parts.

His eager palms pushed aside the her silky strands of hair from her neck, so he could move there with his hungry mouth. Groaning, Rukia battled with her own feelings and needs. Her nails dug into his shirt and she pulled him closer.

"Ichigo.. I hope you know that we can't do it right now..." she panted into his ear. That made him more desperate.

"We'll just keep it quiet. Your door is locked. I don't see any reason why we shouldn't..." he whispered lightly into her collarbone, continuing his little journey to her bra. His left hand slid under her shirt, stroking her stomach to ease her nervousness. She felt slightly dizzy from his presence..

"We have to stop or els- OH GOD!" she shouted when his fingers touched her in her most private parts. Damn, when did he get there?

Seconds later, footsteps could be heard from outside Rukia's door. "Rukia, is everything all right?"

Violet and amber eyes wide, both of them jumped up from the bed like a lighting strucked down there. "Say something!" Ichigo pointed towards the door.

Rukia had no idea what to say.

"Um, yes, Hisana, I just...saw a spider! Yes, that's it!" she tried to sound confident. Taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart, she glared at Ichigo.

"What?" he whispered. "It's not my fault that you were that loud!"

"Not your fault my ass! Who else was digging his way into my pants without warning me?" she whispered back with rage, her cheeks burning with slight shame. He grinned at her with a playful glint in his eyes. "So, could we continue if I warn you now?"

"Forget that I ever let you touch me..." her voice trailed off when she noticed that her bedroom's door was open, with a confused Hisana standing there with a light pout. What? Rukia clearly remembered that she closed that door- with her keys.

When she noticed that both of their attention was on her, Hisana asked with a hushed tone: "Ichigo, how did you come in? Does Byakuya know?"

Her reply was a shook of an orange head, and she put two and two together. "Ah, you sneaked in... well, it's really romantic and everything, but you know the rules: Byakuya forbids your visits at night without his permission, so-"

"Hisana!" a deep voice sounded through their house. The temperature in the room became dangerously cold. The young couple frooze.

"Oh shit." Rukia and Ichigo said it in unison, while Hisana became pale. Without a word, she showed with her hands that Ichigo must leave, like right now.

"I'm here, wait for me downstairs!" she shouted back, trying to win some time, but when footsteps started to climb up the stairs...

Both she and Rukia got a hold of Ichigo and dragged him towards the balcony. Opening the door, forcing him out, they stopped at the railing.

"Jump down!" Rukia pushed him. "Wait, It's not that easy. It's too high. First I have to get a hold of that tree and then-" he tried to explain while he climbed to the other side of the railing, but the head of the house cut him off.

"Hisana!" Byakuya's voice was really close now. Panicking, Hisana shoved Ichigo, and he landed with a loud puff. No sounds came from him, and that worried both of them. Rukia seemed shocked: with both of her hands covering her mouth, she looked at her sister: "God, Hisana, you killed him! I do not dare to look down.."

"We will bury him somewhere, just shut up." she replied, and at that very moment Byakuya stepped into the room.

"What are you doing out there? Both of you will catch a cold." he seemed ignorant to the craziness happening out there under his nose.

" Welcome home, Byakuya. Oh, and don't worry, we were just talking about personal things." Oh, how Hisana hated to lie to her husband. She was sure that her soul wouldn't let her keep that secret for long: some days later she will tell him. When this fact will be harmless.

"You killed him..." Rukia whispered, staring at the older version of her with a fearful expression.

Byakuya noticed this odd behaviour, but he was really tired right now... so, to their luck he left. "I see. I will retire to my room for the rest of the day. I'll wait for you, Hisana. I suggest the both of you should quit this talk, it's getting late. Good night, Rukia." he nodded, and Rukia just stared at him. Her mind was too occupied with... other things.

Before Byakuya stepped out, he added. "I know about" Rukia swore she had a heart attack "your birthday. We will see something about it. Happy birthday."

"Thanks" she muttered. When he was really out of the door, the sisters turned around to look down where Ichigo lay. Where he was supposed to lie, anyway. Nothing.

The sisters exchanged a confused look. They didn't hear him move... "Where is he?" Hisana asked with a slight frown. Rukia seemed irritated; reaching for her phone, she saw a small envelope on the screen. Quickly unlocking the screenlock, she tapped at the icon.

_From: Ichigo_

_Remind me that next time when I sneak into your room, I should bring a rope or something. Tell Hisana that I'm not mad._

_Ps: I think I broke some of my ribs. Visit me tomorrow after school._

Rukia put her phone down, looking at Hisana with a defeated expression. "He is fine." she knew she couldn't tell her sister that he is not that fine...

"I'm sorry, but hey... have you ever had a birthday like that?" she smiled at Rukia apologetically and pulled her in for a hug. Rukia couldn't be mad at her... as she inhaled her sweet scent that was always present for her, all of her angriness flew away. After all, she was a mother for her.. she raised her up with Byakuya.

And she knew about the little balcony scene..

Pulling back, she turned around to get her thoughts together.

Hisana sighed, feeling guilty. "I have to go, Rukia... well, sorry again and tell Ichigo that he is welcome to join us for dinner this weekend. Goodnight." she kissed her cheek and left the room, glancing back a few times before closing the door.

What a birthday... sighing, Rukia got up and started to prepare everything for her shower. She needed some time to digest everything, but Hisana was right...she smirked at the fresh memory.

He shouldn't play the knight in shining armor. But knowing him, Rukia bet that there will be more situation like this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: everyone, let's play! In this game, we'll all pretend that <em>I did not forget the fact that Rukia's birthday is in the middle of January<em>, so there's supposed to be snow and cold and stuff... no. In this game, 14th of January is a pleasant, warm, nice summer/spring day. **

**Now everyone understood what does the "Iforgot" stand for in my name..**

**The OOC-ness: I think that their personality was different in their teenage years. **

**Thanks for everyone, who reviewed, followed, favourited this story so far! Means a lot to me. **

**Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.**

**Vivienne**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: hello! I'm here again with a new chapter. Instead of my double update, this weekend I can only post this one- sorry. There was a huge flood in my town and well... it's interesting when you wake up and the first thing that you see trough the window is a duck, happily swimming in your backyard. It's cute and adorable. Just the fact that we didn't have a lake...**

**Anyways, telling the family for _ilovebks!_**

**Thanks for The Clawed Butterfly! **

**And for Kubo Tite, for owning Bleach. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

En route to the Kurosaki residence

xxx

His hands gripped the steering wheel with so much force that Rukia became worried about the soundness of their car. Looking at his rigid form, his nervousness started to sweep into her mind too.

Why was he nervous? His father was crazy, she knew that, and his little sisters were nice in their own way. They've met a million times before. Was he nervous because he didn't want this child yet? Or what? He didn't want to tell.

Placing her small hand on top of his right one, she caressed it until she felt his muscles release their tension. He sighed, closing his eyes, his head resting back.

"Let's turn back, Rukia." he muttered, his amber eyes seemed full of pleading.

"Why?" she whispered back, unable to tear her gaze away from his. The sun's light rays made him seem so... warm. He eyed the traffic lights for a second -they seemed to be stuck at the colour red for a long time- but quickly snapped back to his puppy-eyed begging state. "You wouldn't understand."

She crossed her arms over her chest, resting her elbows on her slightly showing stomach. "Well, let's give it a try."

Sighing again, he shook his head, his orange mop of hair swaying softly. "I didn't visit. I promised them that I would visit, and I didn't. And look at you: you're almost 5 months along. What will they say? That we left them out of our lives. I know it's not the case, but I really abandoned them. I should've talked to them earlier..."

"But you called them every once or twice in a month. I talked with your sisters online. We held the contact, just in a different way. And the pregnancy... I'm sure that they will understand. Ichigo, you have a loving family. Get yourself together. Scaredy cat." he scowled at searched for the button to roll the windows down a bit. Pregnancy became such a pain when the weather started to warm up. She seriously hated the idea that her due date was in July.

"Just tell that to my father... what kind of loving family greets you with a kick in the face?"

"Leave your sisters out of your father's exceptional work-out habits." she smirked as she tried to imagine Yuzu greeting them with a kick...huh. Crazy.

The lights turned green,and they continued their journey towards Karakura.

xxx

Everything seemed the same. The flowers, the well-kept grass, the house, the good old "Kurosaki Clinic" sign. The house told everyone that thanks, it was fine, with people taking care of it's state. It was heart-warming.

"Good to be back." Rukia stepped out of the car with a small smile. Her hand rested on her lower back as she stretched her limbs to get rid of the stiffness.

Ichigo dragged himself out of the driver's seat, like someone was forcing him to. He looked around with a sense of paranoia.

"I'm so proud of you..."

He raised one eyebrow as he saw his lover's gentle smile and sparkling eyes. She walked up to his side, the smile still in it's place. When they stood just a breath away, she elbowed his side – hard. A frown exposed itself on her face. "For acting like a childish wimp!"

He held his side with a shocked expression. Growling, he snarled at her. "I'm not a wimp.."

"Could have fooled me..." she looked back over her shoulder. Gazing down at a beautiful blood-red rose, she pressed the bell. They heard its soft melody ringing inside the house. Both of them became uneasy. Ichigo felt shame, while Rukia felt discomfort.

Moments later Yuzu stepped out of the door, with keys in her hands. She seemed radiant, especially when her gaze met with theirs.

"Ichigo! Rukia! You came!" she chirped as she hurried her steps, her hair swaying lightly with her movements.

She laughed, opening the gates and throwing her arms around her sister-in-law without hesitation. Her eyes closed with happiness, as she pulled Rukia closer. Then she realised that something is pressing against her stomach. Wait, Rukia was never fat... light amber coloured orbs blinked down, and she gasped. Rukia just smiled at her, holding her hands up.

"Oh, I can't believe it! Really?" she cried out in joy. "I'm so happy, I'm gonna be an aunt!" She pulled Rukia closer for another hug, as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Don't cry." Rukia whispered softly as she wiped away her tears. Same old emotional Yuzu, with her gentle and fragile soul...

Sniffling, she stood back. "I can't help it, you guys are finally here, and... the 3 of you!" She laughed, gazing up at her brother. She felt like crying again. She missed him so much... he seemed more mature, strong, manly and she could see, he gained some weight. Oh well. But his eyes glowed with love.

Walking up to them, Ichigo opened his arms to invite his sister for a hug. She literally jumped into his embrace. Squeezing his torso, she was right -he gained a couple of pounds. Rukia watched the scene with a small grin. It was truly lovely. She saw that his rare, true smile was showing with full intensity as his arms wrapped around the small girl. Bending down, he kissed the top of head and stroked her hair. "Okay, okay... too much emotion" he tried to play it off, but Yuzu knew that he didn't mean it in an offensive way.

Rubbing her eyes, she turned towards the house, babbling about her day. "So, I cleaned up and everything, I hope you won't find anything worth criticising. And I was cooking, and I even baked, because I was sure that you'll show up."

Reaching into her jeans' pocket, she pulled out a tissue to blow her nose. "Karin was with me all day, going all sceptical on me that you weren't going to come... but I knew. I'm so glad!" she explained as she opened the door to lead them in the house. Their heart broke a little. Ichigo looked down at Rukia, silently telling her that he was right about his insecurities. He hurt them somehow with his lack of visiting. Rukia understood, she felt the same guilt. She even thought that she took him away from them.

Stepping into the house, everything seemed to welcome them with a warm caress. Memories flooded their mind.

"It's good to be back home." he voiced out their thoughts. They heard the sound of footsteps from the kitchen.

"Did I hear my idiot son's voice? What a shame, I think I'm going crazy! I'm daydreaming about that-" the deep voice of the head of the house started.

"Dad" Rukia cut him off, emphasising the word to make him pay attention, "we are home."

Stepping out of the kitchen, Isshin beamed at the small woman with a maniac smirk on his face. "My beautiful third daughter, I'm so glad to see you! Come here to hug your fathe-" he stopped with his mouth gaping open at the sight of Rukia's developing stomach. Ichigo scratched the back of his head, mentally preparing himself for a long speech about his sneaky, unpleasant, wicked ways of ignoring his family, how much of an ungrateful son he is... but it never came.

Instead, his father ran up to Rukia, and took her small hands into his strong, calloused ones. "May God bless you for gifting me with a grandchild, my daughter!" he hugged her gently, and turned to his son. "We will talk later." His eyes held a serious expression for a moment, but the second he glanced back at Rukia, his heart soared with warmth.

"I want to know everything. How far along are you? Is it a boy or a girl? How are you feeling? Did the two of you plan this child?" He asked dragging her towards the living room, with Rukia floating behind him with a poker face.

Another voice joined their conversation. "Well, isn't it my great brother finally showing his face? I was worried for a while that you passed away."

A calm, chilly voice found it's way through Ichigo's ears. Turning around, he met with Karin, who stood behind him with a small smirk, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Isn't it my great little sister who is starting to look like a girl?" he mocked her back, noting her slightly longer hair and her change of taste in clothes. Casual, but more ... womanly. Before she could reply him, Yuzu stepped into the scene, pulling them in to the kitchen. Gesturing to the chairs, she made them sit down and prepared 5 cups.

"She wants to impress her boyfriend, anyway. Just sayin'~" Yuzu said with a sly smile, winking at their brother to catch her drift.

Karin went red in a second. "No, it's not like that!" She scoffed.

Ichigo frowned at her, but nudged her side playfully. "I had no idea that you do have a heart." He sighed, shaking his head. "Well, little lady, who is the lucky guy?" He questioned while clasping his hands together on the table. Protective brother mode ON.

"No one." "Toshiro Hitsugaya." the twins said at the same time, Yuzu blurting out the truth.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. "The weird white-haired brat in your soccer team?" He blinked, and when he received a blush for an answer, he knew he was right. Clapping, he gained her attention.

"Fine. You are both 15-"

"Turning 17 this May" They answered in hit him like a slap. "Who let you grow up that rapidly? But that's not the issue right now. I'm sure it's natural that you will catch the attention of the opposite sex and...uh, you know that. I'm sure our father gave you "The Talk"". Yuzu's expression held horror and Karin hid her face in her palms. Yep, they've been told.

"So, all I want to say is: never rush into any situation. Don't let your peers pressure you guys into anything. Wait for the right guy and for the right time. Love is a special thing. And my revenge is a special thing if anything happens to you, you know that. Whoever breaks your heart girls... well, they won't ever see the daylight again. Got that?" He said the last part with a minor raising of his voice, cracking his knuckles. The girls nodded, swallowing. They knew that he was serious about that.

Moments later Yuzu served the tea, and she broke the silence with a small embrace- her left hand around Ichigo's neck, her right around Karin's.

"It's so good to be with both of my siblings." Remembering Rukia, she quickly added: "I mean, three." she smiled. Turning towards her twin, she raised her eyebrows: "Did I mention that we will be aunts?"

Karin's jaw dropped. "What?!"

Ichigo smiled. Everything turned out better than he expected. His family was really something, even if he didn't deserve it. A bit nostalgic, and his heart filled with warmth. His sisters were the same, and he felt peaceful.

xxx

"So, it was a surprise." He stated, humming in understanding.

"Yes." Rukia nodded as she reached out for another dessert. Isshin offered her some bonbons, and she couldn't resist the chocolate's temptation. He just smiled -small, new wrinkles dancing at the corner of his eyes.

"But the idea of aborting or giving him or her up for adoption never came up. The test became positive, and we accepted the fact. Learned to cherish it." she responded before biting into the small sweet. She wil ruin her appetite if she didn't stop...

"That's my family." he laughed. "We will always remain child-oriented. When you have a little one of your own... your own flesh and blood... trust me Rukia, that was the best decision in your life. My idiot son will be a great father. He really loves you." He looked down at his knees, and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, he won't be as great and perfect as me..." He wiggled his eyebrows, earning a small laugh from her. After a few moments of silence, he slapped his thighs and stood up.

"Let's have a real dinner with my whole family finally together!" he shouted for everyone to hear. Rukia went before him, her hips swaying slightly as she tried to held her balance. Before he exited the living room, he had time to smile back at his late wife's portrait.

xxx

After a real food war, a hectic dessert and and their usual craziness abound, everyone sipped on their tea and began discussing about everything, from school, work, love life, to the unborn one. Everyone seemed to be excited- even Karin. Isshin tried to get rid of the small stain on his shirt - the result of their little war with his son.

"It was truly delicious. Thanks again" Rukia smiled warmly at the younger twin who returned the gesture.

"Any time!" her expression became serious. She wiped her hands in her apron. "May I ask something?"

Rukia blinked, surprised, but she nodded. "Of course, go ahead." Sighing, Yuzu looked into their eyes, searching for acceptance.

"Promise me that you will visit more frequently. Or at least tell us your address, so we could visit there for a few hours." She sounded bitter.

Ichigo felt his chest clench in regret. Glancing at Rukia, she nodded at him.

"I promise... no, I swear to everything that is holy that we will keep a closer bond." He looked into his sister's eyes deeply. She nodded, understanding his comment.

Breaking their moment, their dad spoke up. "After your wise words, have a couple with me." Isshin stood up, setting down his cup on the table. With a small bow he excused himself, and went towards the front door. Ichigo followed him. He heard the girls' light chat about a new reality show that started weeks ago.

Stepping out to the chilly March weather, he shivered upon the first contact. He didn't bring a coat, but he will survive. His father dug into his pocket, fishing out a box of cigarettes. Opening it, he held it out for Ichigo. He eyed the white sticks for a minute, and stared into his father's eyes. He seemed deadly stern and sober. Feeling nervous, he reached out and pulled out one.

"Never knew that you're smoking." he smirked at his son's shaking hands.

"I'm not. Just occasionally. And I feel like I could use it right now." He accepted the lighter, and lit it up.

Both of them were silent as the first trails of smoke lifted up, dancing in the air like a beautiful piece of art blending into the mirthless reality of life. The streetelights seemed to accept the small clouds without hesitation.

"Ichigo. Do you know what will come?"

He shook his head, the bitter taste burning his tongue. Rukia will kill him for this. She hates the smell of tobacco. "I don't. But we will be fine."

"Responsibility. A huge one. A new life. You created it, and you will be responsible for it till your last breath." Isshin watched his form from the corner of his eye. He thought that he is naive.

"I know." he closed his eyes, half regretting his decision of accepting the cigarette. His bright hair stood out in the dark night. The father eyed it for a moment. He missed this colour. Blewing out the smoke, he continued.

"No, you don't. You will meet new situations every day. While you are the one compelled to take care of your offspring, you have to aim for the perfect balance with Rukia. Never forget: don't neglect her. That's one of the most committed mistakes amongst men. You have to accept: she will be a mother in the first place. With her personality changing. Her goals changing. Her body changing. Never forget that you love her."

Ichigo felt confused. Was he saying that he will be jealous of his own child? No... that their relationship will change. He scowled at the ground.

"Everything changes" he admitted, ", but we will get stronger. Together." he scoffed. "I won't get bored of them, if that's your worry."

"I wish, son. Whenever the two of you need any help, in any way... never hesitate to call us." he murmured. Then raised his eyebrows. "Never mind me, but your sisters..."

"I know" the younger rested his chin on his palm. "I realised my mistake. And I saw how that affected them. Believe me, I won't do that again."Taking the last drag of his cigarette, Isshin dropped it and stepped on. Turning towards his son, he held his mask.

"One more thing son." Ichigo looked at him with questioning amber eyes. The older male smirked. Reaching out, he slapped his son's back with so much force that he doubled over coughing, the wind knocked out of his lungs for moments. Looking back with scared eyes, he met the goofy smile of his dad.

"If it's a boy, name him Isshin!"

Ichigo watched him with horror in his face. "Hell no. And we won't stay the night." he got up, dragging himself into the house, his cigarette laying long forgotten on the pavement.

"What, wait! It's already dark! I'm sure you're tired and you can't endanger my daughter and my unborn grandchild!" he ran into the house, closing the door with his keys to make sure that they would have to stay.

Ichigo winced. What a night...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I will work on the other part: telling Hisana and Byakuya. <strong>

**Still taking requests! Feel free to send me your ideas. We'll see what can I do about it. **

**Thanks for your time! And for the follows, favs, reviews... you have no idea how grateful I am. You make my day. **

**See you next time! And review, 'cause I have a pet duck now. **

**Vivienne**


End file.
